The sexiest training exercise
by RandomTsunade
Summary: Neji and his team-mate get a little side-tracked during a training exercise.


The length of his hair, swaying in the breeze. The way the sweat dripped from his face. Yuuki loved everything about Neji. She had even given him a secret nickname, a nickname nobody other than she knew about. Super sexy Hyuuga. Yuuki blushed, she felt a burning passion for Neji, something she felt for only him, a sexual desire for Neji. They were both in the same ninja squad, because there was nowhere else for Yuuki to join. That's when she fell in love. Neji was the only man for her. Because they were in the same squad they had become close friends. Yuuki used this so called 'Friendship' to get close to him. But she wanted more, more than friendship.

Gai sensei appeared before them, teeth glinting just as much as his hair. "Today's training exercise will require you all to get into pairs. You will then have to find a kunai in a tree, attached will be a note. This note will explain your next move. Get into pairs and GOOOOOOO!" Neji quickly slid his hand into Yuuki's hand, and led her off. "Let's do this together." Neji said. Tenten quickly flashed a glance at Neji, only to see him and Yuuki walking off hand in hand. Rock Lee dashed towards Tenten. "Let's go Tenten" he squealed. "LEE! I DOUBT THERE WILL BE ANYWHERE TO GIVE ME A SPONGE BATH IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FOREST! SO GET THAT OUT OF YOUR HEAD. THIS IS A TRAINING EXERCISE!" Tenten yelled and walked away. Rock Lee followed, with a disappointed look on his face.

"So where should we look first Neji?" Yuuki asked, just happy to be with Neji away from the others. "Yuuki, do you really want to go looking for that kunai?" Neji asked curiously. "Neji what do you-'' before Yuuki could finish Neji pinned her to a tree. He kissed her passionately. Yuuki blushed, but she wasn't complaining! "Yuuki, follow me, I have to show you something" Neji showed Yuuki a large tree trunk (Dirty minded people! That will come later, trust me!) Neji tapped the tree trunk and a secret door opened. He led Yuuki inside.

Inside was a secret room, furnished with a bed and a sofa. Amongst other things was a fireplace and stove. "Wow Neji. What is this place?" Yuuki questioned. "A place I have always wanted to bring you. I have always loved you, and now I can finally show you how much I love you." Neji and Yuuki both blushed. By this time both of them had completely forgotten the training exercise, and neither of them cared. "The bed or the sofa? You decide Yuuki" Neji looked her, eyes filled with lust. "Ummm, the bed might be more comfortable?" She said. All her dreams had come true. She could finally have Neji just how she wanted him. Even better was the fact he felt the same way too. Neji guided Yuuki towards the bed, and laid her down.

Neji quickly began to take off Yuuki's clothes, he wanted her now. Yuuki was no longer shy, as her animal instinct had kicked in. She stripped Neji completely, showing off Neji's fully erect penis. Yuuki was still in her underwear and bra, but knew it wouldn't be for long. Neji took off her remaining garments, and they both lay naked. Yuuki stepped off the bed, and kneeled on the floor. She beckoned Neji to sit on the edge of the bed. She took the tip of Neji's hard cock into her mouth. Neji was large, so she couldn't fit all of him in her mouth, but began to suck him as best she could. She swirled her tongue around, pleasuring Neji intensely. Neji's moans began soft, but gradually got louder as he got closer to his orgasm. "Y-Yuuki, I'm going to cum." Neji shot his white, hot seedlings into her mouth. She gulped down every drop of Neji's salty sweet taste. She smiled and licked her lips. "You look so sexy I just want you now Neji" Yuuki growled. "Not yet" Neji whispered and pulled Yuuki back onto the bed.

Neji pinned Yuuki down, examining her curvy body. Slim and gorgeous in every way possible. His hands moved to Yuuki's larger than life boobs. He took them in his hands, paying extra attention to her nipples. He then teasing dragged his fingers down her torso, towards her vagina. Without warning Neji stuck two fingers in her. Making Yuuki gasp. He shoved his fingers in and out so fast, he had Yuuki moaning loudly in seconds. She couldn't hold on any longer. Her orgasm rippled through her body like an earthquake. Making her back arch in pleasure. Neji took his fingers out, and seductively licked them clean of their juices. Now the real fun starts.

Neji clambered of the bed and went towards a cupboard. He got out a small square packet. He rolled the apple scented condom onto his dick, and rubbed his penis teasingly. He laid on top of Yuuki's body, bare skin against skin. Neji positioned his hard cock at Yuuki's entrance. He thrusted in with force, making both of them moan. Neji moved faster and faster, making Yuuki bite her lip to stop her from screaming in delight. They were humping like wild rabbits, both of them grunting and moaning. Yuuki wrapped her legs around Neji's waist, pushing his hard member deeper into her. Both of them were almost there. The sensations mounting in the pit of their stomachs. "N-N-NEJI" Yuuki screamed as her orgasm raged through her. Neji loudly grunted Yuuki's name as he came too. Both of them lay side by side. Almost breathless. Neji turned and held Yuuki close, wrapping his sweaty arms around her.

"Perfect!" Both of them thought as they drifted to sleep.


End file.
